This application is in response to PAR-12-010 NIH Competitive Revision Applications for Research Relevant to the Family Smoking Prevention and Tobacco Control Act (R01). This application will address consumer perceptions and behaviors related to tobacco products, claims, and communications regarding tobacco products in a vulnerable population with historically high rates of use: United States (US) military personnel. This study is an extension of grant 5R01CA109153-07: Barriers to Effective Tobacco Control Policy Implementation in the US Military. Use of tobacco products by military personnel negatively impacts combat readiness in the short term and military healthcare costs in the long term. Despite this, tobacco use has been identified as part of the military culture. Military personnel of all ranks believe tobacco use is an effective method for combating the stress associated with military life and that its risks are inconsequential compared to other dangers they face. Troops strongly believe that their commanders perceive tobacco as a relatively unimportant threat to readiness and health. This innovative research project directly addresses factors that underlie the misperceptions about tobacco products in the US Military. The Specific Aims of this revision study are: 1) To explore perceptions about the harm of various types of tobacco product use on the health and combat readiness of military personnel among military commanders; and, 2) to explore the effects of military tobacco product pricing policy by analyzing documents from the military retail system which operationalize pricing practices based on Department of Defense Instruction 1330.9, and interviewing military health policy leadership about tobacco pricing policy in their service. Unique benefits of this study include an internationally renowned, multi- disciplinary research team with extensive experience in military tobacco control, unusual access to military commanders, and an innovative program of research which flows naturally from the parent project. This research will create the evidence base the FDA needs to influence the development and implementation of effective policy related to tobacco products in the military. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: High prevalence rates of use of tobacco products by military personnel negatively impacts combat readiness in the short term and military healthcare costs in the long term. This innovative research project will directly address factors that promote misperceptions about tobacco products and support their acceptance as part of the military culture. This study will create the evidence base the FDA needs to influence the development and implementation of effective policy related to tobacco products in the military.